Welcome to His World Again
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Once again, the Winchesters find themselves in a place with a famous blue hedgehog. Sequel to Welcome to His World. Takes place after Supernatural Episode 7.17. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Okay, I think it's time to add another story.

This takes place after Supernatural Episode 7.17 "The Born Again Identity".

You probably know that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Dean and Sam Winchester were in a museum, hot on the trail of a tall, dark haired man racing through the exhibits with the older of the two brothers holding a special knife that would kill their latest problem; a demon. Seeing the man glance over their shoulder at them with black eyes, the two hunters avoided a display the demon knocked over into their way in an attempt to stall them. "Damn. This son of a bitch is fast!" Dean exclaimed and Sam nodded in agreement. "Is his meat suit some sort of track athlete?"

Since Crowley was not pleased about Dick Roman and the other Leviathans not being taken out of the picture yet...they had their hands full offing demons left, right, and center. At the same time, it was a pain in the ass because it took time away from finding a way to slaughter Dick, it was also a relief. It kept their minds off of Castiel, who took Lucifer off of Sam's shoulders onto his own, but worried them that they left him in Meg's care. Avoiding another display that was knocked over, Dean and Sam came to an abrupt stop as they saw the Demon they were after come to a sudden halt next to a glass display case with something glittering green in it. Punching the glass to get to the object out, the Demon took the object off the stand and the two hunters saw it was a glass emerald. Hearing the EMF detector in Dean's pocket go off with its high pitched squeal, Sam muttered to his older brother, "Dean. The EMF's going berserk. There's somethin' unpleasant with whatever that thing that son of a bitch is holdin'."

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he gripped the knife tighter, "I don't like the smile on the Black-Eyed Bastard's face."

"Well Boys, it's been a fun chase, but there's been a change of plans," the Demon told them, "you two are gonna go on a small trip to somewhere memorable."

"You-" Sam started as the two Winchesters moved towards the demon.

Dropping the glass emerald to the ground that resulted it to shatter to pieces, the Demon looked at the two Winchesters and innocently commented with a smirk, "Oops. My bad."

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently and Dean and Sam stopped and shielded their eyes as a bright blue light gradually appeared. The Winchesters yelled in surprise as something grabbed them by their ankles and started to drag them to the shattered pieces of glass and their yells disappeared with them as the light abruptly disappeared.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter.

So, hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy trying to do all the things I have to.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners.

So, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Dean groaned as he sat up and saw that his younger brother was in the same drowsy like state. Gradually becoming fully conscious, Dean and Sam looked at each other as they stood up and Dean questioned, "Sammy. What the Hell just happened?

"No clue. All I know is that it's almost as bad as havin' the Devil as your co-pilot." Sam responded as he picked up the knife that Dean dropped from their unpleasant experience and the pair looked around for some signs of where they were or what happened.

Only able to deduct that they were in a bright place which obviously meant that they were still alive, the pair wandered along for more clues. After a few minutes, they froze in place and their jaws dropped. Seeing a giant loop-the-loop not far away from them, the two Winchesters looked at each other and groaned in unison, "Oh crap."

"We're in this friggen place again?! This is like friggen Alice in Wonderland with giant hammers, talkin' animals, robots, and rocket shoes…" Dean ranted. He pointed behind him and did not take his eyes off his brother to prove the severity of the situation. "And they still have those damn springs in the middle of a freakin' forest!"

"Yes. I can see that Dean." Replied Sam and saw Dean rummaging around in his jacket. "What are you looking for?"

"Checkin' to see where my gun is so I can friggen shoot somethin'." Snapped Dean. He found a handgun and tucked it away, apparently relaxing more now that he had a weapon with him. "First Cas, then Bobby, then Cas again, and now we're back in this nightmare. Someone clearly hates us."

"Agreed," The younger of the two brothers agreed and crossed his arms, "so, what's the plan to get out of here this time?"

"Suppose we have to go find those freaks of natures and see if they can do whatever the Hell they did last time to get us out of this Hell," decided Dean, "let's see if we can find that red guy with the stick up his ass, the two-tailed sideshow, the pink stalker, the hooker bat, the emo one, and the blue toothpick pincushion."

Sam nodded in agreement at the plan and the two Winchesters began to wander through the strange place, looking for someone who could help them before they were driven to state where Castiel was.

* * *

After a few hours, the two hunters came to a stop and mumbled things under their breath from their lack of luck of finding someone to help them. "This is friggen nuts. We are stuck in this place. It's a friggen trippy place with all the bright colors and everything being so happy. It kinda makes you sick." Dean ranted and Sam shrugged as a response to his older brother, unsure of how to respond without making the situation worse.

"Oh, c'mon Knuckie. Don't you trust me NOT to take something that doesn't belong to me?" they heard a female voice innocently comment and the two Winchesters looked at each other.

"That sounded like Hooker Bat. What was her name? Pink? Orange? Violet? Rose?" guessed Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I think her name was Rouge. You know-" began Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care. All I know is that it was a color." Dean cut off and Sam rolled his eyes. "And then what was the name of the guy with the stick up his ass? Fist? Thumbs? Wrists?"

"Dude. Do you even think about what you're sayin'? I mean, she just said Knuckie. It'd be related to knuckles. And I think it was Knuckles." Sam pointed out and it was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"Sammy. Why are you rememberin' this time in Hell?" questioned Dean and Sam shrugged again.

Going in the direction of the voice, they hid in the bushes as they saw a female bat with her hands on his hips with a bored look as a red echidna angrily shouted incoherent phrases at her and a pink hedgehog and a two-tailed fox just watching from the side. The bat raised her hand causing the echidna to stop and she called, "You know, you two are a lot louder than you think. I can hear you a mile away. And my name is Rouge and the angry one is Knuckles." She turned in their direction. "You might as well as come out and stop being little spies."

Looking at each other, the two Winchesters hesitantly stepped out into the open and Dean coolly replied, "I take it you remember who we are?"

"Of course I do. You're Dean and the other one is Sam," answered Rouge, "it's hard to forget two cuties like you."

"I take that as both flattery and creepy." Mumbled Dean and Rouge shot a dirty look at him.

"What are you guys doing back here? Didn't you get home?" Amy questioned with a hand on her hip.

"Uh, it's a long story." Replied Sam and Tails looked between them.

"Why not tell us? Maybe we can help again." Tails pointed out and gave a curious look as he saw Dean look around. "What is it?"

"Where in the Hell is that blue toothpick pincushion bastard?" wondered Dean. "He's not runnin' his ass off?"

"I actually haven't seen Sonic all day." Responded Knuckles and everyone heard various phrases of profanity as they turned to see a blue and a black blur racing towards them.

"Speak of the Devil and he will come." Commented Rouge and Dean and Sam gave nervous looks at her remark. "Well, it obviously looks like Big Blue did something that made Mr. Sunshine ticked off...which isn't exactly difficult."

"Mr. Sunshine? Who…" Sam trailed off and realized that the female treasure hunter was referring to the onyx hedgehog rushing next to Sonic until the two hedgehogs skidded to a stop and Rouge held Shadow back from mauling his blue counterpart.

"You are DEAD you blue asshole! I will kill you in several painful ways and-" snarled Shadow as he fought against Rouge.

"Easy there Shadow. You might go to the hospital because of high blood pressure or something if you keep up with that." Taunted Sonic and Shadow clenched his teeth.

"YOU'RE the one who's going to the hospital!" responded Shadow and Rouge clenched her teeth as she struggled to hold Shadow back.

"Now, now Boys. Settle down. What's the matter?" questioned Rouge and Shadow still struggled, but was slowly easing up.

"That blue bitch-" started Shadow.

"Hang on Hot Stuff. I think I better hear Sonic on this one." Rouge interrupted. She looked at Sonic. "Did you make some sort of comment about him going onto medication or something for his mental issues? Or say something that would hurt his ego?"

Sonic began, "I just said-"

"Never mind. I don't need to hear it. He'll be bitching about it to me when I end up bailing him out of jail for murdering you." Stated Rouge.

Elbowing his younger brother in the stomach to get his attention, Dean whispered, "Is it just me, or did these freaks get a lot more foul mouthed?"

Shaking his head, Sam whispered back, "Nope. They did."

Taking his hostile eyes off Sonic, Shadow saw the two Winchesters standing near him and Rouge let go of him as he crossed his arms and coolly remarked, "Hmph. Don't tell me it's those two assholes again."

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!" snapped Dean and Shadow's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Hmph. I'd prefer that you didn't." growled Shadow and received a rude gesture from the older of the two Winchesters.

Crossing his arms, Sonic looked at Sam and informed, "Well, I don't know what's going on with Shad, but I think we all want to know what you're doing here, so let's hear it."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, here's a new chapter.

I don't own Supernatural or Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to their rightfully owners.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"Wha?" Dean replied with a confused tone and a stumped look on his face at the blue hedgehog's reaction to their return to his world.

"He was asking what happened so he can get your sorry asses out of here you idiot." Shadow harshly stated with crossed arms, receiving a rude gesture from Dean that he returned.

Obviously offended from Shadow's response, Dean pulled out a handgun, aimed it at Shadow's head, and challenged, "Yeah, well, I bet none of ya freakshows know how to use one of these."

Narrowing his crimson eyes, Shadow uncrossed his arms and responded, "Hmph. I do…and if you're volunteering for target practice…I'll happily demonstrate my skills."

Seeing Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails looking nervously between the older of the two Winchesters and the Ultimate Life Form, Sam looked at his brother and warned, "Dean..."

After a few minutes, Dean lowered the handgun and mumbled as he tucked it away, "No thanks. I'd much rather die from alcohol poisonin' than from some freak hedgehog with mental issues shootin' me."

Waiting until Shadow had his arms crossed again, Sonic repeated, "Okay, so what happened that you guys are back here?"

"So, basically we were chasing after this possessed bastard and the asshole knocked over this glass thingy and sent us to this Hellhole." Dean coldly answered.

"Hmph. Don't worry. The feeling of you coming here is mutual." Shadow coolly responded and Dean looked at his little brother and Sam turned to face him.

"Sammy. Can I shoot him?" questioned Dean and Sam shook his head.

"As much as I'd like you to...no." answered Sam and Dean gave a disappointed look before the two Winchesters looked back at Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails.

Tails asked, "What kind of thing was it?"

"It looked like some sorta glass emerald," Sam replied, "it was green with a round brilliant cut."

Crossing his arms, Dean interrogated, "Can't you do that Chaos thingy that Blue Boy shoved us into that sent us home last time?"

"You mean Chaos Control? Not this time." Answered Shadow.

"Guess we're gonna have to figure this out the hard way." Sam remarked with a sigh.

"Not necessarily…" Tails trailed off and Sam gave a curious look at the two-tailed fox.

Sam responded, "What do you mean?"

"If we find the match to that glass emerald that sent you here…we smash that and you can possibly get back that way." Explained Tails.

Putting a hand on her hip, Rouge stated, "Well, why are we waiting around here for? Let's go get it."

"Yeah, I'm with the Hooker Bat on this one," Dean agreed, "the sooner we're outta here, the better."

Turning to face the older of the two Winchesters with the air of a cobra ready to strike, Rouge hissed, "Oh, go to Hell you bastard!"

"Already there and back." Replied Dean and Rouge shot him a dirty look.

Ignoring the tension between Dean and Rouge, Amy questioned, "Okay, so where do we go?"

"Rouge." Shadow called and Rouge took her hostile turquoise eyes off Dean to face the Ultimate Life Form.

Rouge questioned, "What?"

"Where is it?"

"How should I know?"

"You always know where something like that is."

"I don't-"

"Do you want me to say what happened at the G.U.N Christmas Party last year?"

"You're bluffing…" Rouge hissed with narrowed eyes and surrounded with the air of about to maul the onyx hedgehog if he said another word.

Turning to face the rest of the group, Shadow smirked and started, "This is a great story. So, it was the Christmas Party with A LOT of drinking and Rouge-"

"Okay, okay!" Rouge cut off and Shadow turned back to face her. "Don't you dare finish that story!"

"So, spill it." Ordered Shadow and Rouge scoffed at him.

"Fine. There is something I've heard of like you're describing. They're called the Dimensionem Emeralds and they're supposed to be able to send something between two worlds. There's two of them, one in each dimension they go between," Explained Rouge, "and I more or less know where it is."

"Okay. Lead the way." Sonic told her as he crossed his arms and everyone except Sam and Shadow followed her.

"So, what did happen?" Sam questioned and Shadow gave a smug smile.

"Let's just say it's perfect blackmail material." Shadow hinted and the pair quickly rushed after the others.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 3

New chapter! Sorry it took so friggen long to update. I've been really busy between university and work with almost no free time.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or the Supernatural franchise. They belong to their respective owners.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

There was without a doubt that the group that was journeying to return the two humans home was unique. Sonic had eventually gotten too annoyed with the slow pace and fighting off Amy as she attempted to hold his hand and sprinted ahead of the group while Amy and Tails stood in between a bickering Knuckles and Rouge to keep the two treasure hunters from attacking each other. Dean, Sam, and Shadow trailed behind the rest of the group, the air full of tension and hostility between them. Seeing his older brother pull out Bobby's silver flask and take a long drink from it, Sam commented in a judgmental tone, "Really? We're trapped in an 'Alice in Wonderland' deal and you're drinking?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean responded, "Hey. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do to cope Sammy."

"Dean-" Sam started, but stopped in mid-sentence when the Winchesters saw Shadow was watching them.

"Got a problem Blackie?" snapped Dean and Shadow scowled at the older of the Winchesters.

"I'm going to ignore that," Shadow retorted, "because I know what your problem is."

"What are you? A friggen psychiatrist?" Dean snarled defensively.

Seeing Dean take another drink from the flask, Shadow shook his head and told the older of the two brothers, "You know, killing your liver and whatever little brain cells you have isn't going to bring your friend back. I know from personal experience."

Taking a quick final drink from away the flask he took as a memento of Bobby before stashing it in his coat, Dean defensively hissed, "Thanks for the info Mr. Emo."

"Hmph! If you pulled your head out of your ass, you'd know I'm right!" growled Shadow and Dean and Shadow shot dirty looks at each other.

Grabbing Sam and dragging him ahead, Dean muttered harshly, "Is that Shadow character an egotistical ass? Or is it just me?"

"Glad you said it and not me." Agreed Sam and both Winchesters glanced over their shoulder to see Shadow shooting them a dirty look.

Nearly bumping into Rouge as she held out her arm to stop them, the two Winchesters looked up to see the group had arrived at a huge and ancient temple and Rouge asked, "Well, we're here. Are you ready to go home?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go into the creepy temple and get the hell out of this messed up place." Dean answered and the group cautiously entered the temple.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 4

New chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural. They belong to their respectful owners.

So, read the chapter, review the chapter, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Cautiously wandering through the temple guided by the small firelights provided by Dean and Sam's lighters, everyone groaned when they heard Sam bump his head against the stone above their heads. He had repeatedly done this due to his height and it was getting annoying. Hearing the groans, Sam snapped, "Hey! It's not my fault I'm too tall and I'm forced to crouch through here!"

"Stop bitching and moaning already!" Shadow retorted. "We heard you the first ten times!"

"Yeah, I'm with the Emo one on this one Sammy," Dean reluctantly agreed, "quit bein' a bitch and man up."

"Oh, your head is touching it." Sam countered with slight hostility and Dean shrugged.

Ignoring the fact his little brother was right, Dean surveyed the dark creepy tunnel the group was going down and Dean commented, "I feel like friggen Indiana Jones!"

Coming to the center of a room with three pathways to choose from, the group stopped as they heard a low rumbling sound and thunderous footsteps of something large coming their direction. "Uh, no one set off any traps, right?" questioned Rouge and everyone in the group shook their head as a response. "Then who in their right mind would leave something just wandering around?!"

Hearing a slamming noise, the group glanced out of the corner of their eyes as they heard to see the stone entrance to the room they just came into slam shut. Noticing what seemed like to circle the entire room and filled with oil, Sam threw his lighter into the oil and there was a slight roaring sound as the oil caused the flame to spread the perimeter of the room. Facing forward as the group saw a menacing bright yellow eye staring at them as the creature that was making the footsteps came into view, Dean remarked, "That has got to be the most uglyass monster that I have ever seen! And I've seen some pretty uglyass monsters!"

Dean said what everyone else was thinking; it was a pretty disgusting looking thing. It had a brown lizard-like scaly body with a long tail that was almost like a whip and long sharp black claws. Its single eye watched the group like a hawk and drool dripped from its spiky teeth, which appeared to almost be too big for its mouth and more than likely venomous. "Anyone got any ideas?" Tails questioned as the monster let out a roar that sounded like something dying and it took another step towards them.

"Hmph. Leave this to me." Declared Shadow and he pushed ahead of the group towards the monster. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Dean and Sam with a smirk. "We wouldn't want either of you ladies to get hurt."

Dean growled, "Why you-"

"Dean. Let it go," Sam cut off, "we got a bigger problem than that bitch."

Seeing Shadow face the monster again as whatever it was roared at him, Shadow cracked his neck and knuckles and took a fighting stance as he grinned, "You have got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen...this is gonna be WAY too easy."

"And that'd be our cue to get outta here." Sonic stated and the group began to run through the tunnel to the left as they saw the monster move to rush the Ultimate Life Form.

* * *

Slowing down to a fast walk as the remaining members of the group heard the roars from the monster fade away, Dean looked at his younger brother, Dean started, "Remember how I said that Emo bitch was an egotistical ass?"

"Yeah." Answered Sam.

"Find a word that means a total dick that fits in with that sentence." Dean finished and Sam shook his head with a slightly disapproving look.

Coming to a stop as the group heard a different step of multiple objects echo throughout the tunnel, Knuckles commented, "Really? There's another monster! How many monsters do they need?!"

"I guess this emerald thing is really important." Amy guessed.

Once again, Sam glanced to see the oil he saw earlier on both sides of him and quickly swiped his older brother's lighter and cautiously held the flame to the both sides of the tunnel lit up before Sam tossed the lighter back to his Dean. Seeing multiple stone creatures slowly advancing on them ahead of them, Rouge turned to see a tunnel on their right and she instructed, "Leave these stoned sons of bitches to me and Knuckie. You five go through the tunnel on the right."

"Wha?" Knuckles responded with confusion and Rouge grabbed his hand.

"You heard me, Handsome. Let's go kick some ass." Rouge confirmed and she turned to face Dean and Sam. She gave a small wave. "Later Boys. Hopefully we won't see you again."

"Yeah, us too Hooker…I mean Rouge." Dean responded and Rouge gave a small scoff before dragging Knuckles towards the stone soldiers. Dean saw Sam shake his head disapprovingly again. "What? I said the right name."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Sonic instructed as Amy, Dean, Knuckles, Sam, Tails and himself turned into the tunnel.

* * *

Deciding that it was just safer to run through the tunnels to hopefully avoid more monsters appearing out of nowhere, although there was much protesting from Sam as his head was now repeatedly being forced to hit the stone ceiling, Amy, Dean, Knuckles, Sam, Sonic, and Tails came into a cavernous room with a white light shining on an altar, causing something green to glitter in the pale light. Cautiously going up to the altar, Amy, Dean, Knuckles, Sam, Sonic, and Tails saw the source of the glittering was a green glass emerald and Dean stated, "Well, I'll be damned. That's the thing that sent us here."

"Okay, so I guess if you wanna get home…you gotta smash it." Tails guessed and he and Amy began to wave.

Looking at his younger brother, Dean questioned with a grin, "Do you wanna do it Sammy? Or leave the honors to me?"

Smiling, Sam started, "I-"

"Oh for the love of...speed it up you two!" Sonic cut off and before Dean or Sam could say anything, Sonic hit the glass emerald off the pedestal and it shattered into several tiny pieces. "Hope you guys get home okay."

A swirling bright blue light appeared and Sonic shoved a swearing Dean and Sam into the light before it faded away.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 5

Alright, here's another new chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural, but you probably already know that.

So, here you go!

* * *

Soaring out of the bright blue light, Dean and Sam grunted as they hit the ground and the light disappeared with a slight fading noise. Groaning as they got to their feet, Dean and Sam surveyed their surroundings to see they were back in the museum. "There's no place like home." Sam remarked with a smile and Dean nodded.

"All I can say is that we better never end up goin' to that Hellhole again." Declared Dean and pulled out Bobby's flask to take a long swig to celebrate their victory.

Sam added, "But, I kinda wanna go back to hear the story with Rouge."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it…that place was startin' to grow on me…" Dean told his younger brother as he closed the flask and tucked it away. "I might even kinda miss it…"

There was a slight pause before Dean and Sam exchanged grins and chorused, "Nah."

Looking around the museum again, the brothers saw it was still a mess and completely abandoned and dead silent. The demon they were hunting was long gone, signaling there was no reason to stick around, the two Winchesters looked at each other. "C'mon Sammy. Let's get outta here and go kill some monsters." Dean told his younger brother and Sam nodded before the two Winchesters began to walk out of museum, back to Dean's prized Impala, and continue their mission of killing Dick Roman and the rest of the Leviathans while killing other monsters and nightmares that came their way.

* * *

Okay, there's the final chapter!

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
